Erreur de parcours
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Quinn et Rachel etaient de tres bonne amies, mais les lois du lycée les ont quelques peu séparé. Elles vivent chacune leur vie et se cotoyant seulement durant le glee club, mais tout bascule le jour ou Quinn entend une rumeur incroyable a propos de la brunette. Faberry 3 parties.
1. Part1

**PART1:**

Quinn et Rachel était amies, mais personne ne le savait vraiment puisqu'au lycée elles ne se parlaient pas ou du moins elle ne se parlaient plus, Rachel était plutôt en bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée alors que Quinn était au plus haut.

Personne ne savait que Rachel avait eu passé des journées entières chez la blonde et ça depuis quelques années maintenant.

Le seul cours qu'elles partageaient c'était le cours de chant. Classe dans laquelle tout le monde était a peu près amis, peut importe la classe sociale, la race, l'orientation sexuel ou autre.

C'est pourquoi, quand Kurt appris que son demi-frère par mariage Finn avait des vues sur Rachel, il décida d'en parler aux filles du Glee club pour qu'elles poussent Rachel dans les bras du grand brun.

« On pourrait relooker un peu Rachel pour qu'elle est plus de chance. » Proposa Mercedes.

Tina acquiesça. « Sortir avec un garçon, la rendra peut être moins chiante. »

Santana soupira. « Vu sa tête, un relookage va avoir du mal a suffire. »

« Soit pas méchante Santana, Rachel n'est pas si mal. Je suis sure qu'on peut faire quelques chose d'elle. » Répondit Quinn vexer du comportement des filles vis a vis de son amie.

Rachel choisit ce moment pour entré dans la salle de chant. « Il y a une réunion et je suis pas invité? » Demanda alors la petite brune gêné d'intervenir dans le groupe qui a priori n'a pas voulu l'invité a leur petite discutions.

« Non Rachel. » Répondit Brittany en souriant. « On parlait justement de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais! » Chuchota Santana a Brittany assise juste a coté d'elle.

« Elle a le droit de savoir. » Dit la blonde a Santana. « Rachel, on se disait justement qu'on t'avait jamais vu avec un garçon. Alors on aimerait t'aider. »

Quinn voyant la tête affoler de tout le monde y compris Rachel, décida de prendre la relève. « Écoute, on trouve que tu manques d'assurance et on veux juste t'aider ok. » Expliqua Quinn en se levant vers Rachel.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils. Quinn la pris a part dans un coin de la pièce. « Avec les autres on veux juste t'aider. Je sais que t'es loin d'être populaire et tout ça, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu peut pas sortir avec un garçon, les autres on raison, c'est suspect que tu ne t'intéresse pas au mecs… » Expliqua Quinn.

Rachel regarda Quinn, puis les autres. Avant de regarder de nouveau Quinn dans les yeux. « Viens chez moi demain après midi, je t'apprendrais quelques trucs pour séduire les garçons. » Lui proposa Quinn.

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Rachel. C'était une occasion a saisir, car depuis leur rentré au lycée, elles commençait a se voir un peu moins, au plus grand désespoir de Rachel.

Ce que cachait la brune, c'est qu'elle avait le béguin pour Quinn, grande, belle, blonde, populaire, riche, pom-pom-girl, elle avait tout pour plaire. Et chaque occasion de passer du temps avec Quinn était a prendre pour Rachel.

Beaucoup de gens voyait Quinn comme une fille froide et méchante. Mais en réalité elle était douce et timide, et c'était ce coté là de la blonde qu'aimait le plus Rachel.

Les fois où elles passaient du temps rien que toutes les deux, Quinn se montrait drole et gentille, elle rigolait et plaisantait de bon cœur avec Rachel. Et la brunette aurait aimé que Quinn montre au autres cette personnalité qui faisait d'elle une personne extraordinaire et non une reine des glaces.

La fin de la journée arriva plutôt vite, et Rachel rentra chez elle. Elle repensait a sa discussion avec Quinn, elles étaient si proche, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Quinn quand celle-ci lui parlait et les yeux noisette de la blonde qui la fixait avec tendresse…

Depuis qu'elles étaient entré au lycée, il y a deux mois, Quinn ignorait Rachel devant les autres. Et ses petit moment entre elles manquait a Rachel qui n'avait l'occasion de voir la blonde que les week-end, quand celle-ci n'était pas a un entraînement de cheerleader ou a une fête organiser par un des joueur de football, ce qui voulait dire, qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais libre .

Rachel se jeta sur le lit. Après quelques minutes passé a rêvasser, Rachel se leva et fit ses devoirs. Elle voulait avoir sa journée du lendemain tranquille. Les maths s'avérèrent plus difficile que prévu, et elle fini donc son dernier exercice pile a l'heure de manger.

Ses pères avaient préparé des lasagnes.

« Alors mon cœur, comment c'est passé ta journée? » Demanda Hiram une fois tout le monde a table.

« Bien, comme toujours. » Répondit Rachel en commençant a manger.

Leroy acquiesça et tendit son assiette a son mari pour qu'il le serve lui aussi. « Tu es a la maison demain? »

« Non, en début d'après midi je vais chez Quinn. » Répondit Rachel.

« Tu voudras qu'un de nous te dépose? Leroy rentre a la maison dans la matinée et moi je ne travail pas. » Expliqua Hiram.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Non j'irais a vélo comme d'habitude. »

Après ça, le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, ils discutèrent tout les trois jusqu'a qu'il soit temps pour Rachel d'aller au lit. Elle aida ses pères a ramasser la table, puis elle monta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, lever de très bonne heure, Rachel commença par ranger sa chambre, elle mis a jour sa page myspace, et écrivit un peu dans son journal intime.

Après avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait a faire, il était déjà l'heure de manger. Elle attendit qu'il soit 13h passer pour commencer a aller chez la blonde. Elle pédala dans les rues, jusqu'à arriver chez Quinn.

Une fois devant la grande maison de la blonde, Rachel posa son vélo contre la haie avant les marches qui donnait sur la porte d'entré, et regarda vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la blonde, qui donnait sur le devant de la maison.

Quinn était a la fenêtre lui faisant signe de rentré. La brune s'exécuta et entra. Elle connaissait bien la maison et couru a travers l'entrée, et prit les escaliers pour monté a l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre, Quinn était sur son lit en train de déballer quelques trucs de sa trousse a maquillage. Rachel repoussa la porte derrière elle et sauta sur le lit près de Quinn.

« Houlà! Attention. » Lui dit Quinn en rigolant. « Tiens celui là je te le donne. » Lui dit Quinn en lui passant un de ses mascaras.

Quinn lui montra quelques technique pour se maquiller, et quelques vêtements qui pourrait la rendre plus attirante, que ses jupes d'écolière et ses pulls en laine.

« Ce look était bien quand on était au collège, mais maintenant t'es au lycée ma vieille! Alors je veux plus voir ces horribles pulls! » Lui dit Quinn en rigolant.

Rachel se prêta au jeu, et mit les vêtement proposé par Quinn, ça la vieillissait pas mal, elle faisait plus adulte, elle n'avait que 16, mais habillé de la sorte, on voyait son corps de femme qui était mit en valeur.

Quinn était plutôt satisfaite elles passèrent la journée a discuter, et elles étaient maintenant en train de danser au milieu de la chambre de Quinn sur de la musique entraînante.

Avec se brouhaha, elles n'avaient pas entendu que le père de Quinn, Russel Fabray était arriver. Le père de Quinn n'était presque jamais chez lui, il était toujours en voyage d'affaire ou autre, et Quinn vivait pratiquement seule. Depuis le temps où Rachel venait chez la blonde, elle avait du l'apercevoir juste une fois.

La musique tournait encore et encore, et Quinn se jeta dans son lit. Rachel s'allongea a coté d'elle.

« Déjà fatigué miss Fabray? » Lui demanda Rachel pour rigolé.

« Non, je suis juste en train de penser, tu veux vraiment sortir avec Finn? » Lui demanda la blonde concerné a présent.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive. « Je sais pas trop, je veux juste quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, et je veux que nos baisers soit bon, et doux » Expliqua doucement Rachel. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ça avec quelqu'un. « Je veux pouvoir parler de tout, mes bons cotés, mes mauvais cotés, je veux quelqu'un de fort, je veux me sentir aimer, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. »

Quinn se tourna alors vers Rachel, leurs visages n'était pas très loin, et Rachel sentait la respiration de Quinn contre son visage. Face au regard de Quinn, Rachel saisit sa chance.

Elle s'approcha de Quinn, leur lèvres étaient a quelques centimètres « J'aimerais juste… » La brunette ne fini pas sa phrase, elle s'approcha encore, il ne manquait que quelques petits millimètres pour que leur lèvres se touchent. Le souffle de Quinn, donnait l'impression a Rachel de déjà sentir le goût que pouvait avoir un baiser avec la blonde.

Mais Quinn sourit, avant de reculer, laissant Rachel finir sa course dans l'oreiller sur lequel était poser la blonde avait qu'elle ne se lève du lit.

« Non Rachel, bien tenté, mais on est pas là pour ça, c'est Finn que tu devras embrasser, souviens toi. » Lui dit Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rachel secoua la tête. Quinn ne l'aimais pas comme ça, ne la désirait pas comme ça, malgré toute les petites insinuations, les petit gestes que lui envoyait Rachel, Quinn ne voulait pas d'elle.

La blonde avait bien comprit que Rachel avait le béguin pour elle, mais ce n'était pas bien, et pour sa réputation Rachel ferait mieux de sortir avec Finn.

La blonde monta un peu le son, et Rachel la rejoignit pour danser encore. Danser, elles adoraient ça, c'était comme ça qu'elles étaient devenue amies en premier lieu. Et Rachel adorait coller son corps contre celui ce la blonde dans un enchaînement endiablé.

Ne se souciant plus de rien, elles continuèrent a s'amuser, puis Quinn alla dans la salle de bain chercher quelques chose, laissant Rachel continuer a danser.

Soudain Rachel vit le père de Quinn grâce au miroir en face d'elle qui donnait sur la porte, il la regardait. Rachel se laissa aller dans les yeux noisette du père de Quinn. La blonde ressemblait terriblement a son père, le regard, les lèvres, la couleur de cheveux, et malgré sont âge, Mr Fabray restait un homme très élégant. Il s'humidifia les lèvres délicatement tout en regardant Rachel faire son déhancher au milieu de la chambre de sa fille.

« Je l'ai! » Cria Quinn toujours dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Rachel regarda alors vers la salle de bain, Quinn ouvrit la porte avec un rouge a lèvre dans les mains. Rachel lui sourit et regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, mais plus personne n'était là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rachel? » Demanda alors Quinn voyant que Rachel n'était pas bien.

La brune ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de fixer ainsi le père de son amie, et de continuer a danser de cette manière devant lui. A quoi jouait elle? Elle ne savait plus, puis le regard que lui lança Quinn la rassura.

« Rien, je suis contente que tu veuilles bien m'aider avec les garçons. » Répondit Rachel en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Bien, parce que j'ai trouver ce qu'il te faut, cette couleur ira parfaitement bien avec ton teint mate. » Lui dit Quinn en prenant la brune par le menton. Elle lui mit du rouge a lèvre. « T'es belle comme ça, Finn ne résistera pas. »

Rachel sourit, et se tourna vers le miroir. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et sourit de nouveau a Quinn. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait la blonde. Ses yeux, son sourire, ses lèvres, ses long cheveux blond, sa voix, son souffle, sa manière de bouger, tout. Rachel repris ses esprits.

La blonde regarda par la fenêtre « Tiens on dirait que mon père est enfin rentré. » Dit Quinn en voyant la voiture garer devant l'entrée. La bonde baissa alors un peu le volume de la musique. « Il va gueuler si il vois le bordel que j'ai foutu. » Dit Quinn en commençant a ranger le linge qu'elles avaient essayé dans la journée.

« Je vais t'aider. » Répondit alors Rachel en aidant la blonde.

Une fois la chambre de nouveau bien ranger, Quinn s'assit sur son lit. Rachel s'installa a coté d'elle. « Ça t'embête de rentré chez toi maintenant? »

« Non, bien sur que non. » Répondit Rachel en se changeant sans gene devant la blonde afin de remettre ses affaires. Elle serra Quinn dans ses bras. « Merci pour les conseils Quinn. » Dit elle en embrassant Quinn délicatement dans le cou. La blonde roula des yeux.

« Aller sale folle, tu connais le chemin. » Dit Quinn.

« Oui, on se vois demain en cour. » Répondit Rachel pleine d'espoir. Elles étaient amies certes, mais elles s'évitaient au lycée pour ne pas que la réputation de Quinn ne soit toucher.

« On vera. A plus tard Rachel. » Dit Quinn en allant vers son bureau pour faire ses devoirs.

Rachel sorti alors de la chambre, en refermant la porte. Au bout du couloir se tenait Mr Fabray, accoudé a la fenêtre, il se tourna et sourit a la jeune fille. Rachel senti sont cœur rater un battement.


	2. Part2

**PART2:**

Un moi et demi c'était écoulé depuis ce jours là, et Quinn était dans la salle du Glee club en train de discuté avec Tina et Mercedes. Le cours venait de se terminer, et Rachel n'était pas venu comme souvent depuis quelques temps.

« Elle est bizarre Rachel depuis un moment… » Dit Mercedes.

Quinn hocha les épaules « Elle a un peu changé, mais c'est probablement parce que elle est sorti avec Finn, et qu'il l'a largué au bout d'une semaine… » Dit Quinn.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parler a Rachel. A dire vrai, la brunette l'avait suivit toute la journée, le lendemain de leur après midi « relookage » mais Quinn n'avait pas très envie de lui parler, elle devait récupérer sa place de capitaine et elle n'avait pas très envie d'entendre Rachel lui raconté sa vie. Elle avait donc envoyer balader la brunette, et depuis, Rachel l'avait laisser tranquille.

Rachel manquait a Quinn, elle l'aimait bien, et savoir que quelqu'un a des sentiments pour vous ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais ça Quinn ne l'avouerait jamais. Rachel c'était un peu son jouet, quand elle se sentait seule elle savait qu'elle trouvait toujours du réconfort dans les bras de la brunette. Et si Quinn voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle pourrait dire qu'elle commençait a réaliser qu'elle avait aussi des sentiment pour la petite brune.

Mais Quinn n'était pas du genre a s'incommoder avec des trucs pareil. Le plus important pour elle en ce moment, c'était sa réputation, sa popularité et sa place au sein des cheerios.

Tina raconta a Quinn et a Mercedes toutes les rumeur qu'elle avait entendu sur Rachel.

« Elle rate un a deux jours par semaines depuis quelques temps, et elle sort souvent de cours pour aller vomir… » Expliqua Tina.

« La première semaines on c'est dit qu'elle avait choper quelques chose, mais ça va faire deux ou trois semaines maintenant et c'est louche. » Ajouta Mercedes.

Tina regarda autour d'elle, elles n'étaient que toutes les trois. « Elle marche toujours en mettant ses livres contre son ventre. Je suis sure qu'elle est enceinte. »

« Finn n'arrête pas de se plaindre car elle n'a pas voulu coucher avec lui… » Dit Mercedes. « Mais il ment peut être pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas d'être le père. »

Quinn réfléchi Rachel n'avait pas coucher avec Finn… cette fille était la réincarnation de l'innocence. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Et elle était encore moins enceinte, ça n'était pas possible.

« Je ne pense pas que Rachel soit du genre a donner sont corps comme ça, et pas a un idiot pareil, je la connais bien vous savez, on est amies elle et moi, et je sais qu'elle n'aurais jamais coucher avec Finn, parce que elle ne l'aime pas, et elle ne coucherais pas avec une personne pour qui elle ne ressent pas de vrais sentiments…» Dit Quinn pour défendre la brunette, et ça la libérais presque de pouvoir parler de Rachel comme ça, de pouvoir dire qu'elle était sont amie et qu'elle l'appréciait.

Tina aperçu Rachel au détour d'un couloir. La brunette arrivait maintenant en face d'elles. Elle devait probablement aller a son casier avant de rentré chez elle.

« Tout va bien Rachel? » Demanda Mercedes curieuse. « Ça fait un moment que t'es pas venu au Glee club. »

Rachel ignora tout simplement la question pas sure de savoir quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur a se prendre la tête avec les filles du Glee club, pas devant Quinn. Finn et ses amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'humilier c'est déjà suffisant au niveau moral.

« Je me sens pas bien en se moment » Répondit alors Rachel en avencant un peu plus vers les filles pour que Tina se pousse du passage.

« T'es sure qu'il n'y a que ça? » Demanda sournoisement l'asiatique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? » Dit Rachel qui commençait a s'énerver.

« Tu pourrais commencer pas nous dire qui est le père. » Demanda Mercedes, Quinn fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air blessé de la petite brune.

« Dit leur que c'est pas vrai, qu'elles se trompent. » Dit Quinn. Rachel se contenta de baisser la tête. « Alors c'est vrai…? » Demanda la blonde inquiète, Rachel ne répondit pas, elle serra les poings très fort.

« Dit nous qui c'est?! » Dit Tina en s'approchant de Rachel. « Tu n'as rien dit a ton amie Quinn a propos de tout ça? Vous semblez bien proche d'après ce que viens de dire Quinn. »

Rachel n'osait plus lever les yeux vers la blonde, de peur d'y lire de la déception. « Laisse Quinn en dehors de ça. » Dit alors Rachel en serrant les dents.

« Tu as peut être honte de le dire… » Dit Mercedes. Rachel secoua la tête, les larmes commençait a lui monter aux yeux. « Mes parents on entendu dire que la papa de Quinn avait coucher avec une lycéenne… »

Quinn était perdu, elle avait entendu parler de ça, mais son père couchait avec tout et n'importe quoi, il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille comme Rachel. Et puis c'était sa Rachel, ça n'était pas possible. Pas lui… Tout mais pas lui.

Rachel baissa la tête. Quinn s'approcha d'elle. Une fois en face de la brunette Quinn lui releva le visage. Elles étaient si proche. « Dit moi que ça n'est pas lui… »

Rachel se mit a pleurer, « Je suis désolé Quinn, tellement désolé. » Dit Rachel en posant sa tête dans le cou de Quinn qui se mit a pleurer.

La brune se blotti le plus possible contre Quinn, elle l'aimait tant. Rachel avait peur, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et ça depuis le jour même ou c'était arriver. Et Quinn qui ne disait toujours rien. Elle se contentait de rester là, a serrer Rachel.

La brunette se décala légèrement et regarda Quinn dans les yeux, ses yeux noisettes dans les quels elle aimait temps plonger. Quinn pleurait, et elle avait cette expression illisible sur son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de Rachel, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres sans dire quoi que se soit.

Rachel sentait ses lèvres lui brûler a l'endroit ou Quinn avait poser les sienne. « Je t'aime Quinn, je suis désolé, j'ai essayer de te le dire, mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir, dit quelques chose s'il te plait… » Dit la brune.

« Tu m'aimes?! » Demanda alors Quinn en colère maintenant.

Rachel étouffa un sanglot. « Tu le sais, tu le sais depuis longtemps. »

« Tu oses dire que tu m'aime?! » Cria Quinn. « Après se que tu viens de me faire, en plus d'avoir coucher avec mon propre père, tu m'as menti! Tu m'as trahi Rachel! »

« Quinn… » Implora Rachel. Mais Quinn ne voulait rien entendre de plus. La brunette venait de lui briser le cœur, et c'est a ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la place de la brune dans son coeur, et des sentiments qu'elle avait developper.

« Je veux plus te voir. » Dit Quinn. Rachel ne bougea pas.

« Quinn s'il te plait… »

« NON! » Cria Quinn. « Dégage! Je peux plus voir ta tête! C'est trop là Rachel, va t'en loin de moi, et ne m'approche plus jamais! T'entend, plus jamais! » Cria Quinn en poussant Rachel qui tomba sur le cul.

Tina et Mercedes, ne savait plus quoi faire, elles étaient maintenant plantés au milieu du couloir a regarder Rachel partir en courant et Quinn s'écrouler a genoux sur le sol, son visage dans ses mains, laissant éclater sa tristesse.


	3. Part3

**PART3:**

Cela faisait 5 mois, et Rachel avait écouté Quinn, elle l'évitait le plus possible et avait quitter le Glee club, son ventre était bien rond, et ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Ces pères avaient choisit de la soutenir malgré tout, et de l'aider dans cette dure période de sa vie, et ils étaient les seuls.

Au lycée c'était l'enfer. Les murmures, les blagues, les remarques et autres insultes fusaient. Et Rachel n'y pouvait rien. Le plus dur restait l'absence et l'indifférence de Quinn.

Ce jours là, Rachel du sortir de cours en catastrophe, elle avait de terrible douleurs au bas du ventre, et qu'elle soit assise, debout ou coucher, ça n'y changer pas grand choses. Puis ces douleurs devenaient des crampes, et elle restait allonger un long moment, en espérant que cela passe le plus vite possible. D'après le médecin c'était son utérus qui s'élargissait, mais Rachel avait plutôt l'impression que le bébé, lui arrachait les ovaires.

Elle était donc allonger a l'infirmerie du lycée, souffrant en silence le temps que sa crampe passe quand elle entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait dans le couloirs.

« Puisque je te dit que je vais bien, je suis juste tomber, j'ai rien regarde! »

« Tu es tomber du haut de la pyramide Quinn! »

« Ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde, ça peut arriver a tout le monde! »

« Écoute, je sais que cette histoire avec ton père et Berry ne t'enchante pas beaucoup, en même temps c'est super tordu comme truc, et je serais a ta place, je suppose que j'aurais encore plus de mal a le gérer, mais ne reste pas comme ça, vois un psy ou je sais pas, parles en a quelqu'un, t'es plus toi-même là.»

« Santana, j'ai pas besoin d'un psy ok? »

Rachel tira le rideau qui séparait les lits de l'accueil quand Quinn et Santana entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Santana réussi a convaincre Quinn de faire un petit somme. Quinn signa un papier avec l'infirmière pendant que Santana retourna a l'entraînement. Puis l'infirmière fit passer Quinn derrière le rideau.

Elle roula des yeux en voyant la brunette, avant de soupirer. Rachel, elle baissa les yeux et se tourna dos a Quinn qui s'installa sur le lit d'a coté.

Cela faisait 20 minutes, et les douleurs de Rachel ne passait pas vraiment. En même temps la brune était stressé a cause de la présence de Quinn a coté d'elle. La blonde entendit Rachel gémir de douleurs a plusieurs reprise, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda vers Rachel.

« Rachel…? » Demanda la blonde, mais Rachel ne voulait pas se tourner vers Quinn. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Ça va aller. » Répondit simplement Rachel toujours tourner a l'opposer de Quinn.

« Tu sais, j'ai été étonné quand j'ai appris que t'allais garder le grader. » Dit Quinn, qui avait vraiment besoin de dire ce qu'elle pensait a la brunette.

« La grader. C'est une fille. » Dit Rachel sans se tourner.

« Si on doit avoir cette discussion, j'aimerais que tu me regarde… » Dit Quinn.

Rachel inspira un grand coup. « Je sais pas si j'en ai la force. » Avoua la brune.

« S'il te plait. » Rachel hésita mais fini par ce tourner. « Pourquoi tu l'as gardé? Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais avorté. » Lui demanda Quinn.

Rachel pensait. « J'ai pas pu… J'avais prit rendez vous, mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai eu peur, j'étais seule, et toutes ses femmes étaient là, accompagné, soutenu, et moi j'étais seule avec mon bébé, et je me suis dit que je pouvais pas tué cette enfant. »

Quinn baissa la tête. « Mais c'est un bâtard. Mon père n'admettra jamais qu'il est le père. Cet enfant ne représente rien. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas du la garder. » Dit honnêtement Quinn.

« Que tu le veuille ou non, elle partage tes gènes, ceux de ta famille. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareil. » Lui répondit Rachel les yeux en larmes. « Et j'espère qu'elle te ressemblera pour te le prouver. »

Elles restèrent là a se regarder en silences quelques minutes, puis Rachel se mit sur le dos.

« Rachel écoute je sais que mon père ne veux rien avoir avec tout ça, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, argent ou autre, n'hésite pas me le demander. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça, tu as dit toi-même qu'elle ne représentait rien. » Répondit Rachel en fixant le plafond de l'infirmerie.

« Tu as fait le choix de la garder, et ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. Elle est a moitié Fabray apres tout… » Dit Quinn. Rachel se tourna de nouveau vers Quinn. « Mon père s'en fiche peut être, mais je me sens responsable d'elle tu vois? » Quinn fixait Rachel, et elle revoyait la Rachel qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, celle avec qui elle avait passer de bon moment, celle qu'elle invitait tout les week-end chez elle avant qu'elle ne soit au lycée.

Rachel ne répondit pas. Quinn respira un grand coup avant de continuer. « Combien de fois? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Rachel.

« Avec mon père, combien de fois vous avez…? Enfin tu vois, on se connaît depuis longtemps et je me demandais si- »

Rachel la coupa. « Une, une seule, et je regrette tellement. » Quinn essuya les larmes qui commençaient a couler sur ses joues. « Je regardais dans ses yeux, et j'imaginais ton visage. Je n'ai penser qu'a toi. Juste toi. » Avoua Rachel. « Je t'aime tellement, et tu me remarque a peine, ton père était là, a me regarder avec ce regard, celui que je pris pour un jour voir dans tes yeux quand tu me regarde, et je sais pas, il m'a fait signe de le suivre, et je l'ai suivit… je sais que tu ne m'aime pas comme ça, et j'essaie de m'y faire, mais ça me tue Quinn, ça me tue… » Fini par dire Rachel en pleurant.

Quinn se pinça les lèvres. Si elle avait assumer plus tôt ses sentiments pour la brune alors rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. « Rachel je m'en veux tellement- »

La brune la coupa de nouveau de peur de ce que la blonde pourrait lui dire. « Quinn » La blonde la regarda. « Tu n'y est pour rien, j'ai juste fait un mauvais choix. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Lui dit Rachel. Et elle le pensait, c'était pas Quinn qui l'avait jeter dans les bras de Russel, c'était Rachel qui avait fait ce choix. Elle aurait pu juste réagir comme toutes les filles de son ages, et aller pleurer son chagrin dans les bras de ses pères avant de tout raconter a son journal intime. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'elle se laisse tenter par le père de Quinn.

« Si, tout est de ma faute. » Dit Quinn en se levant, elle s'approcha de Rachel encore allonger sur son lit et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. « Je t'aime Rachel, mais je ne l'ai pas compris assez tôt, et je te demande pardon. »

Rachel embrassa de nouveau Quinn qui était toujours pencher au dessus de la brune. C'était tellement mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, tellement mieux que d'embrasser Mr Fabray.

Et quand la langue de Quinn entra dans la bouche de la brunette, celle-ci senti un feu d'artifice traverser son corps. Quinn de son coté, avait poser une main sur la joue de Rachel et une autre sur son ventre. Elles auraient voulut que ce baisers dure pour l'éternité, mais Quinn recula subitement quand le bébé donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Rachel.

« Elle a bougé! » S'écria Quinn ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Rachel lui sourit. « Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Quinn sourit, avant de réfléchir. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elles restèrent silencieuse, Rachel ne comprenait pas le changement d'humeur soudain de la blonde.

« Quinn? Tout va bien? » Demanda alors la brune en espérant que la blonde ne la rejette pas de nouveau, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je… » Quinn hésita « Si tu veux… enfin, si tu es d'accord, malgré les événements, j'aimerais faire parti de sa vie, elle est comme une parti de moi si on y réfléchi, je veux pouvoir dire qu'elle est aussi a moi. » Dit Quinn en montrant le ventre de Rachel. « J'ai ces sentiments pour toi qui on tellement grandit en moi, que je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu es loin de moi plus longtemps. »

Les mots prononcer par Quinn avait toucher Rachel plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui est faite.

« Je t'aime tellement, évidement que je te veux dans ma vie, et dans celle de cette enfant. » Lui répondit Rachel en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Quinn ne savait plus quoi dire. « Alors tout va bien entre nous? » Rachel hocha la tête, et se leva pour s'approcha de Quinn. Elle s'assit sur le lit près de la blonde et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu es sure? Je veux dire par apport a ce que vont dire les autres, ça ne va pas être facile…»

« Oui je suis sure Quinn, et la question, c'est; Est-ce que toi tu es sure? Moi je suis déjà au plus bas a ce niveau, entre la grossesse, et Finn qui m'en veut encore pour avoir refuser de coucher avec lui… Je ne crains plus rien. Mais je sais que ta réputation est importante et- »

« Rien n'est plus important que toi dorénavant. » La coupa Quinn en l'embrassant. « Je suis plus que prête a être enfin moi et peu importe ce qu'ils disent de nous, on s'aime, et c'est-ce qui compte, d'accord? » Rachel acquiesça de la tête. Quinn lui sourit et l'embrassa encore.

« Mes crampes sont enfin passé, il va falloir que je retourne en cour… » Dit Rachel qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était rester cacher dans l'infirmerie avec Quinn.

Quinn soupira. « Moi aussi il va falloir que j'y retourne. »

« Prête a quitter cette pièce et a entrer dans notre nouvelle vie? » Demanda Rachel en prenant Quinn par la main.

« Prête a tout du moment que tu es près de moi. »

Sur ce elle quittèrent l'infirmerie main dans la mains, leur doigts entrelacés, prête a enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour.

FIN


End file.
